spyedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Eds (film)
Spy Eds (a.k.a. Operation: Infinite Ed) is a film about a crossover between Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Spy Kids. The sequel is Spy Eds 2: The Island of Lost Jawbreakers. Story Ed, Edd, and Eddy live in Peach Creek in the Cul-de-sac. Carmen and Juni Cortez live with their parents, Ingrid and Gregorio, who they believe are boring, unaware that their parents are actually semi-retired international spies, working for an organization called the OSS (Office of Strategic Services). Originally, Ingrid and Gregorio were enemies until they fell in love and got married. They retired to some degree when they had their children. Juni lacks self-esteem and watches a children's television show named "Floop's Fooglies", presented by a man named Fegan Floop, co-starring the Fooglies, the colorful, mutant, gibberish speaking friends of Floop. Gregorio shows dislike and later suspects the show when several fellow spies go missing. Ingrid and Gregorio decide to investigate and leave their children and the Eds in the care of Uncle Felix Gumm, although he is not actually their uncle, rather a family guardian. Plank, Ingrid and Gregorio are captured by the Kanker Sisters and taken to Floop's men, the ever idiotic Thumb-Thumbs, robots with thumbs for legs, arms and heads that wear red vests. Lee captured Georgio, Marie captured Ingrid and May captured Plank. Jonny 2x4 finds out that Plank was kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. So he put posters in Peach Creek and the city where the Cortez kids live. In Floop's island castle, the entertainer is reluctantly assisting a businessman named Mr. Lisp in creating an army of superstrong robots, using the children of world leaders as a disguise, to conquer the world. The robots were constructed by Floop's servant Alexander Minion. An item named the Third Brain is required to power the robots, or at least give them the ability to speak and think. Ingrid and Gregorio were brought in, due to Gregorio being one of the scientists who created the Third Brain and hid it, although he refuses to give the hiding place. Floop's minions invade the Cortez home, although Ed, Double D, Eddy, Carmen and Juni escape whilst Felix is captured by the Kanker Sisters, but not before he tells the children and the Eds the truth about their parents. The children and the Eds flee to a safe house where they decide to become spies, until Ms. Gradenko, a fellow spy, arrives to help them. It is revealed that Third Brain is hidden in the house and that Gradenko is in allegiance with Lisp. Jonny tells the Cul-de-sac kids named Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin that Plank is taken to the Thumb-Thumbs in Floop's castle, so he brought a map to save Plank. The children and the Eds escape but soon encounter robotic clones of themselves who steal the Third Brain and deliver it to Minion, who takes command of the robots and imprisons Floop. Ed, Double D, Eddy Carmen and Juni locate Gregorio's estranged brother Machete, an inventor, who harbors bitter feelings against his brother and refuses to help them. They steal a map of Floop's castle and a spyplane and head off on their own. The five make it to the castle and search for their parents and Plank. They encountered a thumb tumb, but Carmen attacked it by using an electrocote gumball. They change into their spy gear and search the castle. They try to find the dungeon, but were spotted by the robot children and the Robot Eds. They try to run away from them, but Eddy and Carmen got trapped by a puzzle floor. They tried to jump across it, but got tricked and ended up falling to an endless drop. They landed on thumb thumb factory and desguised herself as a thumb thumb to escape. Juni finds Floop and frees him, convincing him to help them and explaining what was missing from his TV show, children. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Carmen, Juni and Floop free Ingrid and Gregorio and then confront Minion and the Kanker Sisters, trapping him in a machine that creates the Fooglies on the children's show (who are actually the missing agents). Minion and the Kanker sisters deliberately starts the machine but escapes before he becomes a Fooglie, altering his appearance with three extra heads and combined hands with multiple fingers. The spies confront the Kanker Sisters, Gradenko, Minion and Lisp and are attacked by their 500-man army of child robots. Machete arrives to help, but Floop rewrites the children's minds to make them act like children (as Minion says to Lisp, "They have minds of their own now, sir; anything we tell them to do goes in one ear and out the other!"), saving the Cortez family and Plank and causing the children to play with Gradenko, Minion and Lisp, tossing them around in the air. Gregorio and Machete reform their brotherly relationship, and Floop redesigns his show with Minion and the robotic Ed, Double D, Eddy, Carmen and Juni as his new characters. The leader of the OSS, Devlin, offers the Cortez children and the Eds jobs as spies, to which Carmen responds that the spywork is easy, whilst keeping their Cortez family and the Eds together is the hardest mission of all. She demands that they be allowed to work together as a family. Cast *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez *Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez *Carla Gugino as Ingrid Cortez *Antonio Banderas as Gregorio Cortez *Danny Trejo as Isador "Machete" Cortez *Peter Kelamis as Rolf *Janyse Jaud as Sarah *Keenan Christenson as Jimmy *Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz *Kathleen Barr as Kevin *David Paul Grove as Johny 2x4 *Cheech Marin as Felix Gumm *Teri Hatcher as Ms. Gradenko *Janyse Jaud as Lee *Jenn Forgie as May *Kathleen Barr as Marrie *Alan Cumming as Fegan Floop *Tony Shalhoub as Alexander Minion *Robert Patrick as Lisp *George Clooney as Devlin *Angela Lanza as Newscaster Category:Films